iPsychoStrikes
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Nevel bails Nora out of jail. They kidnap Sam, Cat, Dice, Freddie, and Gibby. Mrs. Benson and Spencer come to save them. Small guest apperances of Lewbert and Carly.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Cat said.

"Hello Cat." Sam said.

"Whatcha doing?" Cat said.

"Making snacks. Freddie, Gibby and Dice are spending the night." Sam said.

"Ohh." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, Cat." Dice said.

"Hey Dice." Cat said.

"Sup Dice." Sam said.

"You guys remember that psycho Nora girl?" Dice said.

"How could we forget." Cat said.

"I wonder what she's doing." Dice said.

"Probably getting ready to find a way to get revenge on us." Sam said.

Chapter 2

(Seattle Prison)

"Sooner or later I'm going to get out of here and when I do, I'm coming for my revenge Sam and Cat. That goes for you too Dice, Carly, Freddie, and Gibby." Nora said.

"Dershlit your free to go." Said a police officer.

"Really?" Nora said.

"Yeah." An officer said.

"Hello Nora." Nevel said.

"Who are you?" Nora said.

"I'm Nevel Papperman and I'm here to bail you out." Nevel said.

"Why?" Nora said.

"Because I too hold a grunch for the iCarlys." Nevel said.

"Really?" Nora said.

"Yeah." Nevel said.

"Okay but we can't kidnap Carly since she's in Italy." Nora said.

"We can get Freddie, Gibby, Sam, Cat, and Dice. Gibby tweeted saying he and Freddie are spending the night at Sam Cat's place." Nevel said.

"Ohh really?" Nora said.

"Yeah." Nevel said.

"Well let's go kidnap them." Nora said.

"Okay." Nevel said.

"Watch out Sam, Cat, Dice, Freddie, and Gibby. Here comes Nora and Nevel." Nora said.

Chapter 3

"Hey Sam." Freddie said.

"Hi Sam." Gibby said.

"Freddie, Gibby what's up." Sam said.

"Hi Freddie. Hi Gibby." Cat said.

"Hey Cat." Freddie said.

"Sup Cat. Who's the kid with great hair?" Gibby said.

"Gibby this is Dice. Dice this is Gibby." Sam said.

"Hello." Dice said.

"Sup. You have amazing hair." Gibby said.

"I know." Dice said.

(Outside the apartment Nora and Nevel arrive)

"So this is where they are?" Nevel asks.

"Yep. Now how are we going to kidnap them?" Nora said.

"We could use these pins to knock them out." Nevel said.

"Ohh. Let's go." Nora said.

"Kay." Nevel said.

"Hello Sam, Cat, Dice, Freddie and Gibby." Nora said.

"Nora?!" Everyone yelled.

"That's right. I'm back. Before you call the cops, Nevel use the pins." Nora said.

"Gladly." Nevel said.

"Nevel you teamed up with Nora?!" Sam yelled.

"Yep." Nevel said as he knocks Sam, Cat, Dice, Freddie and Gibby unconscious.

"Put them in the car." Nora said.

"Gladly." Nevel said.

Chapter 4

(Sam, Cat, Dice, Freddie and Gibby are locked in a cage)

"Where are we?" Freddie said.

"Looked who regained consciousness." Nora said.

"Nora you locked us in a cage?" Sam said.

"Yep." Nora said.

"When will you stop your fucking kidnapping?" Cat said.

"Never." Nora said.

"Let us out of this cage!!" Gibby said.

"No!!" Nevel said.

"Nevel why are you doing this?" Freddie said.

"I still hold my grunch for you iCarlys." Nevel said.

"Come on Nevel. Let's go celebrate." Nora said.

"Gladly." Nevel said.

"Who's that Nevel guy?" Dice asked.

"Nevel Papperman. He's one of the people against iCarly." Freddie then tells Dice why Nevel hates the iCarlys.

"Oh dang." Dice said.

"Yeah he's a fucking hoe." Sam said.

"True that." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"How's the cage?" Nora asked.

"Can we get something to eat?" Sam said.

"Fine here's some pizza." Nevel said.

"Ahh rectangles." Sam yelled.

"What's wrong with rectangular pizza. All pizzas the same." Freddie said.

"Yeah it's just pizza." Cat said.

"Triangle pizza is better." Sam said.

"She makes a good point Freddie." Gibby said.

"I might as well eat it since I'm hungry." Sam said.

"I have to pee." Dice said.

"There's a sink behind you." Nora said.

"You expect us to pee in that sink?" Freddie said.

"Dice is peeing in the sink." Nevel said.

"Dice?" Freddie said.

"Sorry I couldn't hold it." Dice said.

"Come on Nevel. Let's finish our pizza." Nora said.

"Right behind you, Nora." Nevel said.

Chapter 6

"Ugh I can't stand being in this cage." Sam said.

"I know." Freddie said.

"We better get out of here soon." Cat said.

"Yeah. I'm not peeing in that sink again." Dice said.

"Wait I just remembered something. Sam remember the second time Nora trapped me, you, and Carly?" Freddie said.

"Yeah. You had Carly short out… You still have the chip in your head?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Do you think you could short it out to alert my mom?" Freddie said.

"Sure baby." Sam said.

"Your mom placed a tracking device on you?" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat. She did it when I was 5." Freddie said as Sam shorted out the chip.

"Hope she gets here soon." Gibby said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Is she really over protective?" Dice said.

"Yeah but once I hit 18 she stopped." Freddie said.

"I just hope she comes to save us soon." Sam said.

Chapter 7

"Oh no, Freddie and Gibby got kidnapped by Nora. Don't worry Freddie, I'm coming to rescue you." Mrs. Benson said.

"Mrs. Benson where you off to?" Spencer said.

"Freddie and Gibby got kidnapped by Nora and Nevel. It looks like they got Sam, her roommate, and that little kid Dice that Freddie told me about. I'm going to save them." Mrs. Benson said.

"Need some help?" Spencer asks.

"Sure." Mrs. Benson.

"Okay I'll grab my fencing swords." Spencer said.

"Okay." Mrs. Benson said.

"Got them. Let's go rescue them." Spencer said.

"I hope they're okay." Mrs. Benson said.

"Me too." Spencer said.

"Hey no running in my lobby!!" Lewbert yelled.

"Shut up Lewbert. My son is in danger and I have to go save him." Mrs. Benson said.

"I don't give a fuck about your nerdy son!" Lewbert yelled.

"And nobody gives a fuck about you. Let's go Marissa." Spencer said.

Chapter 8

"Ugh I'm so bored." Sam said.

"Me too." Dice said.

"Freddie your mom better get here soon." Gibby said.

"I'm pretty sure she's on her way." Freddie said.

"We're back." Nora said.

"Did you miss us?" Nevel said.

"No!!" Sam said.

"How long are you going to keep us trapped in this cage?" Dice said.

"As long as we want bitch." Nevel said.

"You're a bitch." Cat said.

"You can't keep us trapped in this cage forever." Freddie said.

""You want to bet hoe." Nora said.

"Let us out of this fucking cage!!" Sam yelled.

"No!" Nevel yelled back.

Chapter 9

"Hey why is there a guy and woman on the porch holding fencing swords?" Nora said.

"Mom!!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie. Where are you?" Mrs. Benson said.

"We're in the basement!" Sam said.

"Hello Nora and Nevel!!" Mrs. Benson said.

"Let Freddie and his friends go!" Spencer yelled.

"No." Nora said.

"Let's fight instead." Nevel said.

"Okay I'll fight you. By the way have you met my knockout spray?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Knockout spray." Nevel said as Mrs. Benson knocked him unconscious.

"Nevel. You'll pay for that." Nora said but then Mrs. Benson knocked Nora out cold as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Spencer said.

"Yeah." Sam, Cat, Dice, Freddie, and Gibby said.

"The cops are on their way." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay Mrs. Benson." Spencer said.

Chapter 10

"Nora Dershlit and Nevel Papperman you're under arrest. This time I'm putting an electric force field so you can't escape." A police officer said.

"I'll return one day. Just wait. You haven't heard the last of Nora." Nora said.

"Take then away." Sam said.

"Freddie you okay?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us." Freddie said.

"You're welcome." Spencer said.

"Come on, I'll take you and Gibby home now." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Dice." Freddie said.

"See you next time." Gibby said.

"Bye guys." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Dice said.

"Okay let's get out of this creepy place." Sam said.

"Sam, Cat I'm going to head straight home." Dice said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

Chapter 11

"Well that was a crazy night." Sam said.

"Yeah. I can't believe that I had to pee in a sink." Cat said.

"Hey you peed in a can before." Sam said.

"So. It was uncomfortable for me." Cat said.

"Okay. Hey Carly wants to video chat." Sam said.

"Sam, Cat you okay? I saw you on the news." Carly said.

"Yeah we're okay." Cat said.

"Don't worry, the cops placed an electric force field in Nora and Nevel's cage so they can't escape." Sam said.

"Good. Well I wanted to make sure you guys were okay. I'm going to go. Bye." Carly said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye Carly." Cat said.

"Okay Cat let's get to bed." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Night Cat." Sam said.

"Night Sam." Cat said.

Chapter 12

(Back at the Seattle Prison)

"God fucking damn it. I can't believe that I got arrested again!! We can't even break out since the cops placed an electric force field in our cell." Nora said.

"Yeah." Nevel said.

"They're going to pay for this." Nora said.

"Don't worry Nora, we'll get out of this prison soon." Nevel said.

"We better. Well might as well go to bed. Goodnight." Nora said.

"Goodnight." Nevel said.


End file.
